


Goodbye

by Xilver



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Goodbyes, How Do I Tag, I wanted to make this fluffy, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, but this came out, pre-kaishin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilver/pseuds/Xilver
Summary: “What's the matter Tantei-kun~?” the thief taunted, ”You seem to be losing your touch. It never took you this long to get up here before.”“Well…there's something I need to tell you.” There was no point in avoiding the truth; he couldn’t stall forever. “I…I’m leaving. I just came today to say goodbye” he murmured.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was my first time writing a fanfiction, so I'm sorry if there's any bad grammar. I wrote this a few years back and forgot about it, then I found it again and decided to post this to contribute something to the fandom. It wasn't suppose to be this sad/angsty, nor was this semi-ambiguous ending planned, but that was what my hands wrote QAQ. Hope you guys enjoy reading this though!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Detective Conan, its characters, Magic Kaito, nor its characters.

Conan wasn’t in a hurry to meet the thief. No, not at all. In fact, he was utterly dreading the encounter. Every step he took up the stairs to the roof felt like there were heavy, metal anchors dragging at his feet. It echoed in the resounding silence of the darkness and the emptiness of his mind that, for once, was trying not to think about anything at all.

Ever since Kudo Shinichi had disappeared and Edogawa Conan had taken his place, he had wished fervently to have his former life back. He despised the way everyone around him treated him as an insignificant child despite his intellect, he resented the way he was babysat and watched over as if he were a fragile thing that would break, and he hated how absolutely boring it was to relive his childhood all over again.

However, after getting used to his new life as Conan, he soon found people that he cherished. The Detective boys, who befriended him and brightened up his lonely days despite being a little annoying at times, the professor and Haibara, who eased him into his newfound life and whom he could always be himself around, Ran, who ultimately allowed him to realize his true feelings for her as a precious friend, and KID.

Kaitou Kid, the enigmatic phantom thief, who treated him as an equal. Who brought joy into his life through his grandiose heists that kept him on his feet. Who served as a formidable rival that challenged him. Who unknowingly stole his heart.

When Sherry told him that she found the cure to Apotoxin 4869, he was absolutely ecstatic. He couldn’t wait to return to his original self, and when Haibara had told him that she wasn’t going to take the antidote, he was slightly surprised. However, when he saw her determined face and finality on the decision, he decided to not question it. After all, regardless of how she looked, she was actually an adult who was capable of making her own choices.

Now that he thought about it, he could understand where she was coming from. There was nothing for her to return to. The only life she ever knew was in the Black Organization that she betrayed, and with that being taken down and her only family member dead, she had nowhere else to go. She was perfectly content with her present life of staying with the professor and the detective boys.

But, not Conan. He had a family, a friend who doesn’t deserve to be kept waiting, and a world to return to. There was no way he was not taking the cure. But it didn’t make leaving the people Conan had become friends with behind any easier. Sure, he could always see them again, but he would be Kudo Shinichi. The Detective of the East, Heisei Holmes, a person that they didn’t know, a person they had no history with. A stranger.

He had already decided that he would “depart” once he told KID goodbye. He owed him that much at least-with what semblance of a relationship they have-and every step he took was a step closer to leaving him and everyone else behind.

After what seemed like an eternity, but also an instant, he reached the door. He stood in front of it, summoning the courage to push it open.

Deep breath in.

This was going to be the end of his life as Conan.

Deep breath out.

The last time he would ever talk to them as a kid.

Deep breath in.

The last time he would have to pretend to be a child.

Deep breath out.

The beginning of his new life.

Pushing open the creaking door, the little detective stepped onto the roof. He was greeted with the sight of the pitch-black night, sparkling with the light of the celestial stars. A cool breeze wafting pass brought out the smell of cherry blossoms, and the full moon stood in all its glory in the sky.

With his back towards Conan, overlooking the massive crowd that had gathered to watch the heist, stood the thief dressed in his white suit and top hat. He turned around, with a smirk on his face, as if expecting the child's arrival.

“What's the matter Tantei-kun~?” the thief taunted, ”You seem to be losing your touch. It never took you this long to get up here before.”

“Shut up, you dumb thief!” he fired back hotly. “I was just caught up in one of your traps.” A lie. He was able to see through all the traps and wires that had been placed meticulously around the building to ward off unwelcome guests.

As if being able to read his thoughts, KID narrowed his eyes and said: “I was certain that all the traps today contained some form of glitter and glue. So why don't I see any remnants of the effects on you, my tiniest critic? What is the real reason?”

“W-Well...” Conan stuttered, trying to come up with a plausible excuse. He couldn't very well say that he didn't want to erase the history between them as Conan. “Well…there's something I need to tell you.” There was no point in avoiding the truth; he couldn’t stall forever.

Any teasing that the thief had in mind abruptly vanished when he saw the child's serious face. “What is it?” he coaxed when he saw that he was still hesitant.

“I…I’m leaving. I just came today to say goodbye.” He murmured.

There was a flash of expression on KID’s face that was hidden by the brim of his top hat before his poker face immediately fell into place. “What? Care to clarify Tantei-kun? ”

Said boy gulped. “It’s time for me to return home to America, and I won't be coming back. You won't ever see me again.”

The thief stayed silent. Conan looked up at him, wondering what was wrong before catching a glimpse of sadness and something else in the thief’s eyes. Realizing that his emotion was probably written all over his face, KID composed himself. “Then it is my greatest honor to have my dearest Tantei-kun bid me farewell before leaving.” He pulled a crimson rose out of thin air and tucked it behind the detective’s ear. Somehow during the conversation, without Conan realizing, the thief had moved until he was standing right in front of him.

“You know...I may not be able to attend your heists anymore, but I have a cousin. His name is Kudo Shinichi. I'm sure that he would be able to give you an even greater challenge in my place.”

“Kudo Shinichi...the Detective of the East that was missing for two years and came back after taking down an illegal organization?” The thief asked, intrigued.

“Yeah, that's him.” Conan replied with a knowing smile, “He’ll definitely be able to catch you.”

“He must be quite impressive if the praise is coming from you, Tantei-kun.” KID mused. “I’ll be sure to give him a warm welcome.”

“Of course, he wouldn't expect anything less.” The intelligent kid smiled back at him with deep blue eyes. After checking his watch, his smile turned into a slight frown. “It's time for me to go. Ran would be worried if I end up being late. ”

“Then I won't keep you any longer.” The thief replied wistfully. “So long, Tantei-kun.”

“Farewell, KID, I may not physically be here, but I'll always be watching.” Without turning back once, the little critic made his way off the roof. It wasn’t until his back completely disappeared from view that Kaito put his hand to his chest, wondering what that painful, melancholy feeling in his heart was.


End file.
